A Crimson Encounter
by DollOfHellsing
Summary: You were on a simple mission that entailed dropping off documents to the Hellsing Manor. Little did you know this outing was going to turn rather interesting when a certain vampire decides to bring your darkest desires to life. ONE-SHOT. Lemoney goodness indeed. AluxOC(you) My first Y/N story since you honestly don't see many of these anymore.


**Just a little treat for the Alucard fans out there. This is my first (y/n) FanFic so be gentle!**

**Again, I do not own Hellsing or any characters associated with the Manga/Anime**

* * *

At the doors of Hellsing manor, you stood confidently, a big grin making a home across your face. Why? You work diligently at the Analysis department off "campus" from the Hellsing manor that is a direct branch from the LPD, yet affiliated closely with the Hellsing Organization. All "Special" case files and evidence come through you before they are given to Sir Integra, the head of the organization, directly and vice versa. This day in particular was a good day. You managed, after long nights with your nose buried in paperwork and pictures, to find a huge lead in a recent string of murders taking place on the outskirts of London; a case that required Hellsings attention immediately. Upon your last meeting with Sir Integra, she ordered you to not return until you had something solid she could work with before she put any of her men in danger.

'This is pretty damn solid!' you think, adjusting your uniform (imagine Seras's uniform only the top is white and the skirt part is black) and fixing your (H/L) (H/C) hair before hugging the medium sized folder against your chest, your smile growing wider. After a quick moments voice exchange through the intercom, you are let in through the automatic wood doors, reviling the lower atrium of Hellsing manor and all its glory. Each step you take echoes on the taught old floors as your (e/c) eyes scanned your surroundings.

You had been to the manor before but somehow the old feel of the building, the dark occasional shadows and old paintings that adored the walls still slightly creeped you out, yet held your interest at the same time. You knew, of course, of the beings that lurked the many halls but still kept your head high as you made your way up the stairs towards Sir Integra's office. You also knew of their "weapon of choice" who resided in the basement.

'Alucard' you thought, as a small chill snaked down your spine at his image in your mind. Each time you met him, he always seemed indifferent; his mind elsewhere. His gaze only connected with yours a few times in meetings that required your presence; that gaze always leaving you uncomfortable and blushing in the end. When he spoke to you, he brushed you off, sometimes your musings left the air heavy with a snide insult that fell from his mouth; usually questioning your department's skills and competence when you have been slow at finding a lead.

'Pfftt, you try doing this job, asshole' you scoffed to yourself. Of course being a woman though, through the demented, crude demeanor he gave off, you couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. His raven locks that framed his nicely chiseled jaw. His tall, alabaster, lean frame usually hugged sweetly by his elegant suit, nestled under his crimson sheath of a coat. You even admitted to yourself you preferred him without his hat and sunglasses that shaded his eyes. _Those Eyes_. Those burning pools of liquid red. So easy to get lost in, yet astonishingly hard to read. His eyes seem to crawl with so many emotions, sparking so many feelings; one can't simply hold his gaze for very long. So why were you longing to look into them?

You shake the merciless thoughts from your head 'The fuck am I thinking? Ugh, now is not the time for this' Your mind shifting back to the "mission" at hand rather than the vampric being that was intruding on your thoughts.

Making it to the top of the stairs, you make a sharp right, only to be greeted by a lovely view from the top balcony across from Integra's office, looking down over the atrium. Leaning over the rail slightly, you can't help by admire the architecture that keeps this place standing. The tall wood framed windows. The large chandelier that hangs gracefully from the ceiling giving off a soft glow, lighting up the walls gently without it hurting one's eyes.

'Beauti-'your words are cut short by a cool, chilling sensation that begins around your ankles. The sensation slowly creeps up your legs as you stand still, clutching the folder tighter against your, slightly faster, rising and falling chest. You look to your left and to your right, greeted by nothing but empty halls, only to look down towards your feet and notice, much to your dismay, two black smoke-like tendrils, weaving their way between your legs. Dropping the folder and all its contents, horror stricken, you try to move, but your body abruptly refuses.

A third tendril grows from one of the first two and makes its way up your sides, and around your arms that now hang limply, individually. A forth tendril grows, encasing itself around and up your waist a few times before sliding up the outer shape of your breast and down into the valley between them. The chill of the smoke tickles at your skin, causing you to visibly shiver. As they keep making their rounds about your body, groping and prodding as your most sinful parts, your mind becomes slightly clouded, a feeling of complete paralysis taking over your limbs.

'W-why can't I move? What the hell is going on!' you scream loudly in your head as the words are somehow stopped from spilling out of your mouth. A husky laugh then echo's within your mind, sending your panicked thoughts into hyper-drive.

'Well well well…what do we have here? Working hard I see, hmm (y/n)? I was not aware that admiring the interior scenery was a part of your job description' The deep, familiar voice taunts dangerously as the tendrils around your body begin to take on a slightly solidified feel and start to squeeze; the one under your bust tightening around to cause your top to pull and a couple buttons to pop, reviling a deeper valley of your boobs, the plump top flesh of them and the lining of your (F/c) bra. An almost cat like purr is heard as another tendril caresses your exposed flesh.

Your eyes grow wide as the situation at hand begins to sink in, knowing exactly who is behind it.

'Alucard! Are you insane?' The question made you feel a bit silly, almost to a chuckle. Of course he was fucking insane. You ask this within your mind though with as much confidence you can conjure up without showing how utterly terrified you are of his actions. A darker feeling, heavy behind you begins to form and starts to press against your back. Something tickles your left cheek and you snap your eyes to its source. A few strands of hair not belonging to you brushing against your face as a he lets out another chuckle, this time directly in your ear.

"Remember who you are speaking to my dear…" he smirks "Now let me give you a _**real**_ reason to say my name" His deep, baritone laughter assaults your ear as you try helplessly to move a muscle, though being utterly unsuccessful in your attempts. One of his gloved hands slips down to your hips, gripping with such force, you're sure it will leave a bruise. Your heart rate picks up as his other arm reaches around you and roughly rips the front of your shirt down further, this time, exposing the entirety of your (F/Fabric) bra.

"Mmm… (F/f), who would of thought? You're just chopped full of surprises aren't you (y/n)?" He coos into your ear once more before leaning his head down, gliding his nose over your shoulder, trailing it up to the crook of your neck. He breathes deeply, drowning in your sent, unneeded yet lustful cold breaths tickling your skin. His hand begins to assault your right breast, kneading it in his hand and torturing your hard nipple through the fabric, causing you to stifle a moan and your core to burn as well as a familiar wetness to permeate the interior and exterior of your panties.

"You smell delicious my dear…" He says huskily, though slightly mumbled as his mouth is still buried against your neck and cold lips pressed against your collarbone, fangs nipping at your skin hungrily; the smell of the liquid pleasure coursing through your veins and sent of your arousal playing at his nose.

'Alucard…please…' You beg, fighting with your own feelings within your mind but the pleas fall to deaf ears as the hand that was on your hip slips down and drags along your inner thigh, lifting your skirt as his hand retreats upwards; the heat from your core coming out in waves, warming his cold skin through his glove, causing the tension in his own groin to visibly tighten and nag at him almost painfully. He grunts slightly as his hips make full contact with your ass, pushing against you, making you move forward against the railing.

The Count lifts his head a bit "More?" He chuckles, a Cheshire grin remaining on his face and fangs protruding over his lips as he invades your conflicted thoughts "Tell me, (y/n), how can you not want something if you have never had it? Because this here…'His hand on your inner thigh slides between your legs further, tracing a finger on the outer wet line of your sex, brushing dangerously against your clit teasingly causing your breaths to hitch involuntarily '…Is telling me a substantially different story"

"W-why?" you ask breathlessly, your ability to speak returning by his own accord, wanting to hear your voice. This whole situation confused you. 'Never once had he shown interest. He always acted as if you were simply shit on his shoe, and now this? And why do I want it, why won't I scream? Because I do want it…but I don't!' Your head becomes muddled with thoughts

"Because I can…"He responds simply. His words laced with cyanide and lust. "I've listened to your thoughts when you walk around the building. You beckon for me to touch you this way by the looks I've seen on your face, to assault your body with my own ruthless feelings. The sinful images that go through your head at the Hellsing meetings when you don't think I've noticed you staring; your eyes glistening with sheer desire at those very moments. And I'm here to give you just that" He leans to your ear and licks it, his long tongue tickling my earlobe "Together…" He whispers "… we can make even the devil blush…"

Your knees almost give way under you at the sudden movement of the vampire's hand beginning to rub at the outer lips of your sex through your panties; biting back a moan in an attempt to ignore the intense pleasure coursing through you and as not to raise the attention of the Hellsing boss just on the other side of the door behind you, your core burns even more. He smirks audibly in your ear.

"Don't be shy, let me hear how badly you want it (y/n)" He then grips your panties before quickly ripping them off, causing your body to jerk a bit to one side. Another joyful grunt is let loose from his own form as he replaces his hand again on top of your pussy, stroking two anxious fingers at your lips before plunging them deep inside. The friction of his gloved fingers causes you to gasp loudly and bite your bottom lip, the paralysis seeming to fade around your arms only, allowing you to learn slightly forward and grip the railing. His menacing grip tightens on your right breast after he violently rips your bra down, allowing your succulent breasts freedom. Kneading it once more in his hand, he leans a bit over your back, his fingers sliding relentlessly in and out of you as your walls convulse repeatedly around the base of his fingers, completely soaking the two gloved appendages as his thumb rakes over your clit at an alarming speed. Your hand shoots up to your mouth to ruffle your repeated moans, no longer wanting to fight this. This is what you wanted, what you asked for. So fucking bask in it.

Your confidence takes a turn for the better as you slyly push your ass back against the aching bulge in his pants. He raises his brow and lets out a satisfied purr as he lets go of your right breast and runs his hand over the soft skin of your exposed buttocks', returning your grinding motions. His fingers inside of you continued violent, causing your legs to shake. Gripping the rail tighter, your breaths quickening, you knew you were close.

"A-A-Alucard. Don't s-stop" you called to him breathlessly, almost as a warning to him. He grinned bigger and bit your ear playfully; Alucard's own control was starting to whither as his demons roared impatiently inside him. Your walls begin convulsing more violently around his fingers as he pumped in and out. "Mmmm, do it (y/n) show me how much you want it!" His husky words went straight to your core, causing you to spill your sweet juices all over his hand, a moan ripped from your lungs though muffled by your hand. Holding on to the rail for support as orgasm induced spasms threaten your balance. He grins at your back as he removes his hand and brings his soaked, gloved fingers to his lips and begins to lick and suck at them.

"Mmmm, heh-heh, atta' a girl…so sweet, my assumptions of what you tasted like were correct indeed" he chuckles darkly as you turn your head to finally get a look at his face. His lips twisted in a sinister smile, noting that he abandoned his hat and glasses

"...now…it's my turn" the count declares. Before you know it, his hand is wrapped around the back on your neck, bending you further over the railing. You use your own hands to remain steady. Behind you, he swiftly undoes the buttons on his pants, letting out a relived sigh as his weapon is released from his fabric made confines. Stoking it with his free hand, he lets out a pleasure filled moan that instantly reignites the fires in your core. Alucard kicks your feet further apart, and teases your dripping again sex with his member before thrusting in with no mercy; your tight walls being forced apart, moaning loudly into your hand as the pains seers through your body.

"Fuck! You're beyond tight" He roars, his fangs biting down on his lip, cause it to bleed. Much to his glee, he laps the liquid up as he plunges deeper into your helpless cavern, his neck muscles flexing as he leans his head back and adjusts his position. Without warning he begins thrusting his hips, breaking any barriers that stand in his way as your walls hug him. Your body jerks forwards repeatedly, taking in all the glorious pain and pleasure that is rolling like waves through your form. He brings both of his hands down and grips your hips, slightly lifting you off the ground to jam himself to the hilt inside of you. Your thoughts are clouded. 'How did we end up like this? The pleasure over taking my body right now should be illegal. Faltering at this creature's feet has become my own personal downfall, but my body dare not protest. My extravagant fantasy session is what got me into this bloody mess' you think but no waves of regret are in sight though you still mentally slap yourself.

Chuckling once more as he seeps into your thoughts, he implants an image of what is currently taking place right before your half lidded eyes. In front of you is a woman coated in sweat, her face radiating utter bliss, (h/c) hair messy and tussled about, looking as if to portray a goddess like vixen being ravaged for some unknown dastardly deeds towards her lover. Towering over her from behind was the beast. His eyes half lidded crimson eyes oozing desire through his ever moving raven locks, the muscles in his legs and under his still sheathed by a coat and top, arms contracting as he picks up pace, punishing her tight space. The image sent a chill down your spine. It was so hot and heavy; it was so hard to believe it was you.

"Mmmm, you're a beautifully sinful creature (y/n). I will make you remember my name!" he bellows

The vampire then grabs you roughly, abruptly ending the vision in your mind. His demons are practically doing somersaults as his member slips out for only a moment while he turns you around. The remaining paralysis had diminished and you can now move fully. You took this chance to rip open his shirt, all the buttons dropping to the floor, revealing his chiseled alabaster pecks, hard sought after nipples and abs with ripples that would almost make you sea sick(in a good way), his coat sliding down off his shoulders but still hanging from his forearms. His lips then crashed upon yours, tongues twisted in a daring dance as he proceeded to lift you up, wrapping your legs tight around his waist and pressing you to the railing. One arm staying wrapped around you to keep you from falling backwards, the thrill of danger and pleasure heightening your want for him tenfold.

"Tell me what it is you want (y/n) who is it you so **_craavvee_**" Alucard coos tauntingly, brushing his fangs against your lips as his eyes lock with your half lidded (e/c) ones; his cock teasingly rubbing the lips of your sweet dripping sin.

"Y-You!" You say, looking back into his crimson orbs, barely able to fathom words to describe the levels of how bad you wanted, no no, _NEEDED_ him. "Please…" You sound almost helpless and that brings the man great joy.

"As you wish…"He gives you a sly wink before he once again tightens his grips on your hips and drives his throbbing shaft back deep into the depths of your very being causing your back to arch at the sudden jolt of pleasure that has you feeling full. You reach up, wrapping your arms around his neck, pressing your breasts to his chest, the unforgivably amazing feeling of hot flesh on cold flesh together sending more waves of velvety bliss through your body. Small beads of sweat permeating the surface of both of your skin. Keeping his hold on your back, he reaches a gloved hand up to one of your bouncing tits, gripping it roughly before launching an assault on your nipple; his fangs nipping feverishly at it, while occasionally sucking and tugging at the erect bud.

His grunts become more rapid, and trusts turn almost violent as your ass smacks relentlessly against his upper thighs, coaxing him to desecrate your soaking wet cavern harder. You lean your head back keeping your mouth covered, still not wanting to the disturb Integra, though you're surprised she has not bombarded out in the hall yet, as well as anyone else in the manor for that matter. Your thoughts are interrupted by his sultry voice questioning

"May I?" Alucard gestures towards your exposed neck as he licks his lips, your veins calling to him for just one succulent taste of your nectar. 'No! I don't want him to bite me! You think. In haste, before you get a chance to respond, his cock starts a vicious assault on your g-spot, causing you to scream out 'Yes!' through your hand still muffling your cries, giving him the answer he so desired to your dismay. In an instant, he sinks his fangs deep in your neck, causing you to moan out in pain and ecstasy, your eyes shut tight. The sweet taste of your blood mixing with the fierce amount of pleasure he's receiving currently pulsating around his manhood. The savory goodness of your blood causes his eyes to nearly roll back in his head as the pull on his own core begins to burn beyond all compare. He pulls away, from your neck, as he reels his hips harder into your middle, your nails racking at his arms, his own nails digging into your sides.

Upon opening your eyes again with the removal of his fangs, you are greeting with the animalistic sight that is Alucard. Half of his body has reduced to his shadows, the occasional extra eye opening as his demons were partially unleashed. However, his other half remained normal, to keep his grip on your back. His long snake like tongue protruded from his mouth, hanging out with saliva dripping from the tip, down onto your stomach. His panting resembled that of a dog, his red orbs glowing and his fangs remained elongated. You weren't sure why it turned you on so bad to see him this way, but it did!

Then something sounded. 'Footsteps? Now?! No one can see me like this!' you thought barely able to keep your mind on the swift sounds coming from farther down the hall around a corner as the beast inside of your continued to wreak havoc on your pussy. He smiled also hearing the side but kept his pace. Your core burned more as he pulled out swiftly then forced his way back in, both yours and his head thrashing about as you felt your legs shake violently. The footsteps seemed closer now; you didn't want to stop

'Alucard! Someone's coming!' You screamed in your head, hoping he heard you. He did, yet he only greeted you with a sly smirk and lifted one of your legs to his shoulder, slightly leaning you back over the railing, his grip tightening on your back. Your heart caught in your throat but your body did not protest as this position opened you winder, only for him to drive deeper 'They're going to catch us, but my god, I don't want to stop!' Your legs shook violently feeling yourself getting close again, your walls trying to tighten around his length as it started to twitch inside of you, letting you know he was close as well. The footsteps seeming closer but unable to see from which direction. 'Oh god…'

"Give me your sweet nectar; let me feel what I do to you. Come for me (y/n)! Say my name, SAY IT!" He bellowed. His words shooting straight to your core, the world seeming to melt together as his name rips from your lungs and the sweet release surges through your body; bucking your hips violently with his. Your movements, the convulsing of your walls along with the expelling of his name, send him over the edge along with you; his hot seed completely filling your cavern to the brim. Your eyes flutter as the orgasmic body spasm slow a bit and you catch your breath.

That signature Cheshire grin crosses his face as the footsteps get closer

"Let us do this again sometime hmm? Heh-heh until we meet again (y/n)" Your lips are crushed once more by his as he disappears from your sight, his words handing in the air. Still slightly breathless, you look down at yourself as the two soldiers walking down the hall get closer to where you are left standing.

'My clothes are back on?' You blink and shake your head fixing your clothes once more before looking down and picking up your folder quickly, gathering all the dropped papers and your thoughts. Unable to fully mull over what just happened, you knock at Integra's door as the Soldiers nod to you as they pass. As you enter, you swear you hear a distance laugh echo through the hall.

* * *

**Whelp, I do hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please feel free to leave a review! Thanks guys! ^^**


End file.
